


A Lazy Saturday Morning

by fuzzybooks



Series: Stiles and Isaac, Snapshots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Isaac, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice cuddly saturday morning where Isaac thinks back a bit on their relationship and Stiles does not want to get up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Saturday Morning

It was a saturday morning, Isaac woke up slowly and snuggled closer into Stiles. He was still amazed most days that he had stayed, though he tried not to bring it up as often, since it always gave Stiles this dark look over his face, like he wanted to find the people who’d treated Isaac poorly and make them realize their mistakes, perhaps a bit violently. He took a deep breath as he nuzzled into Stiles neck, smelling his soap and spices from last night’s baking. It was a last minute thing, their daughter had forgotten to mention that she had signed them up for the class’ baking sale until the night before.  
  
Isaac smiled as he drew circles on Stiles’ chest, thinking about how lucky they were to have her, she had been dropped off at the police station at the age of three, by her mother, who had then driven away and vanished off the face of the earth. There had been long discussion about what to do with the child and finally last year Stiles and Isaac had been allowed to adopt her and make it permanent.  
  
Isaac always thought it was odd that Stiles slept completely naked, since he was always freezing, but found out the reason was that he always managed to get tangled in the fabric, any fabric,  
  
“Besides, I’ve got you to keep me warm now, don’t I?” Stiles would say, grinning up at him.  
  
At first, Isaac had been a bit worried, but Stiles just smiled and said that it was fine, he could totally wear something if it bothered him, and eventually Isaac realized that when Stiles said that he accepted Isaac, he meant it and there had been discussions of course, but he had never made any attempts to make Isaac do anything.  
  
They had tried once, Isaac had suggested it, and though Stiles had seemed doubtful, he went along with it. It ended rather quickly, not badly per se, but Stiles wasn’t willing to have sex with someone who really wasn’t enjoying it, and it was clear that Isaac wasn’t. Isaac had felt bad afterwards, but Stiles had reassured that it was alright, he had even gone and printed pamphlets for him and a link a forum.  
  
Stiles started wriggling about, Isaac’s fingers still drawing circles on him. They had to be up soon, the bake sale was in a couple hours but for the moment it was nice and peaceful.  
  
“Mmph. Stop that, it tickles.” Stiles was muttering into the pillow.  
  
Isaac chuckled softly and started drawing circles against his skin with more intent. Stiles was still warm from sleep and refused to give in to Isaac’s tickling movements, yanking the covers over him and attempting to go back to sleep. Isaac snorted and yanked down the covers.  
  
“We’ve got to get ready for the bake sale, wouldn’t want to miss out a chance to brag about your peach cobbler would you?”  
  
Stiles glared at him, suddenly cold, his cheeks still rosy from sleep.  
  
“S’not fair, I haven’t had a lazy saturday morning for ages, and now you’ve gone and gotten us up hours ahead of schedule.”  
  
Stiles looked over at Isaac and pulled him close, soaking in his slightly warmer body temperature, mumbling about not wanting to get up. Isaac stopped his tickling, wrapped the covers back over them and held him tight.  
  
“Well, we’ve still got a few hours to spare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'skin' square of my cotton candy bingo card. The forum referred to is the AVEN forum.


End file.
